Jayden
Jayden, formerly known as Jayden the Jealous, was one of the members of the Devil Dog Seven. Appearance Jayden is a tall Shiba Inu with tan and brown fur. Before he joined the Pound Puppies, he wore an Indigo cape, a blue shirt with the word "Envy" on it, has short, brown hair. He is a few centimeters shorter than Marcus. After he reformed, he wears an indigo shirt with black sleeves and a blue letter "J" on it, and purple shorts. When dressing up as PoundRaizer Ultramarine, he wears an Indigo helmet with a blue vizor, an indigo shirt with the word "Teamwork" on it, and black shorts. Three years later, his hair started to grow longer. Jayden also started wearing a purple jacket and grew small tufts on his cheeks. During the summer, Jayden wears an indigo sleeveless shirt and purple swimming trunks. When he goes to sleep, he wears an indigo short-sleeve pajama shirt and blue pants. When he goes to the dojo, he wears an indigo karate uniform with a blue "J" on it. When he was a puppy, he wore an indigo shirt, a red baseball cap and a plaid kilt. Personality Before the Devil Dog Seven has been disbanded, Jayden was easily mistrustful. He was also jealous, pessimistic, sarcastic, and calculated. He has a hobby of collecting novelty items. Jayden didn't trust anyone, even his comrades. He also had a strong dislike against others who are impatient or care-free. Jayden used to take pleasure in provoking his enemies by taunting them, but he won't hesitate to berate his opponents for being weak or playing by the rules, in which his opponents viewed him as highly hypocritical. After he joined the Pound Puppies, he became supportive and a better sport. He is also good friends with Jackie. Jayden became more cheerful, friendly, and compassionate and looks up to Bright Eyes as a teacher in it comes to cheerleading. Jayden doesn't mind Dumbo or his stupidity. Jayden has a special bond with Tony and Elaine. He speaks with a Scottish accent, which he inherits from Beamer. He fell in love with Debra that he eventually married her and had four puppies. He loves his wife and puppies. His favorite foods are salami sandwiches with mustard and orange juice. His favorite type of music is rock and roll music from the 1980's. He was happy to be reunited with his biological parents, Owen and Hope. His friends sometimes call him "Jay" for short. He likes to watch sitcoms from the 1960's on TV. History Jayden's Childhood Jayden was a puppy who had a terrible childhood in an illegal animal shelter. After Jayden was free, Count Zanzibar killed the enitre staff of said animal shelter and took Jayden in his home. It was at that moment that Jayden became a member of the Devil Dog Seven. Jayden Reforms After Count Zanzibar has been defeated, he and his comrades reformed and became new members of the Pound Puppies. Ability Jayden is gifted with kick-boxing and kung fu after training under Count Zanzibar. He also holds a special pose when introducing himself. After he reformed, Jayden took up cheerleading. While dressed up as PoundRaizer Ultramarine, he uses pom-poms as weapons. He also serves as the team's cheerleader. Like Beamer, he can also play the bagpipes, but he can also play bongos and maracas. He sings in a tenor voice. He is an graceful dancer. Trivia Jayden is a fan made character created by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Jayden is the descendant of Beamer and Maya and the ancestor of Antha and Jayden Jr. He inherited Beamer's Scottish accent and Maya's cheerful personality. Jayden was born in Glasgow, Scotland and grew up in Geneva, Switzerland. However, his peaceful life ended suddenly when he got caught and taken to an animal shelter. Jayden's Japanese alias as a Devil Dog is Granger the Green-Eyed. His full name is Jayden Angus McPherson. According to his age, Jayden was born on September 21st, 2715. In Antha and Jayden Jr's timeline, Jayden became a legendary Olympic athlete and superstar cheerleader on July 10th, 2617. Gallery Jayden.jpg|Jayden the Jealous Jayden's New Pose.jpg|Jayden' new pose Jayden's Pose.jpg|Jayden's old pose Jayden the Jealous.jpg|Jayden before he joined the Pound Puppies PoundRaizer Ultramarine.jpg|Jayden as PoundRaiser Utlramarine Jayden 2.jpg|CartoonLover's version of Jayden Reformed Jayden.jpg|Jayden three years ago Summer Time Jayden.jpg|Jayden in summer attire Jayden in Pajamas.jpg|Jayden in his pajamas Jayden and Debra.jpg|Jayden and his wife Debra PoundRaizers Three Years Later.jpg|Jayden and the PoundRaizers Cheerleading Jayden.jpg|Jayden the cheerleader Category:Fan made Characters Category:What If's Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Former Villains Category:Pound Puppies Category:Heroes Category:Tony's Family Category:TJ's Family Category:Beamer's Family Category:Foreign Dogs Category:Gamma's Students Category:Jayden's Family Category:Bartrand's Family Category:Stephanie's Family Category:Vivian's Family Category:Darius' Family Category:Ian's Family Category:Antonio's Family Category:Cheerleaders Category:Lovers Category:Debra's Family Category:Descendants Category:Shiba Inus Category:Parents Category:Ancestors Category:Singers